Mercy
by Bleachedechelon
Summary: Levi is a drug lord in a world that has been trashed and beaten by war and crime. Eren is just another lost soul, who is addicted to Levi's drugs. From two different worlds that collide, they mix and struggle together. (Levi x Eren or RiRen)
1. Found

_I did it, I wrote a multi-chapter fic. Actually, it will only have 3 or 4 chapters at this point. But, I think I have a job now so I won't really have tons of time to work on this, so I should start putting it up now, eh? Anyways, this has drug usage, which I realized I've never actually touched on, but I've seen it, and it's ugly. I appreciate reviews no matter what you have to say! Thanks for your support I wrote this because you guys said you wanted more RiRen. (For those of you wondering, this will be rated M for a reason, eventually.) Updates will come sooner rather than later._

* * *

He was running. His veins were throbbing, for the substance he needed, the substance he craved. Tears were in his eyes, that much he was sure of, but he couldn't change what he had done, and who he had become. He tripped, on a can, on a curb, maybe on a body. He was in the dirtiest of dirty places. But the whole world was now dirty, the whole world was now corrupt and smothered in the filth they had created, like a child trapped in its own diaper, screaming out for help. His face hit the gooey sidewalk, and he could barely find the energy to get back up again.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Eren's voice was hoarse, shrill.

Anxious, needy thoughts were pounding through his head.

_I need it. I need it. I need it._

_Gimme. Gimme. Gimme._

_Now. Now. Now._

_More. More. More._

He wished he could die, that the world would sweep him into the gutter with the other trash that he was sure he resembled. But the drugs kept him going. They kept him running. They kept him craving more.

"Hey, you." A voice from above him called out to him, he could feel grimy fingers touch his back.

"What?" Eren croaked out.

"This what you looking for?" A small bag of a white powder was lowered down in front of his face.

Eren's hand snapped out to grab for it on instinct, but the bag was pulled from reach.

Stupefied, Eren groaned out. "How much? Give it to me dammit."

"45."

Eren pulled himself up onto his knees, reaching within the depths of his pocket to pull out some money. The man standing before smiled a crooked smile. That's when Eren made his move. He jumped to his feet, landing a fist into the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

Eren scooped up the bag, running as fast as he could.

"You bastard, get back here!"

Eren was too far-gone to catch; he had spent his whole life running. He found solace in a dark alleyway, where he lay out a flat cardboard box and lay down a line of the substance. Just as he figured, there was a set of wings printed on the small baggie. The wings of freedom they called them.

"Fucking OCD son of a bitch," Eren knew this brand and everyone else in the world knew this brand.

He pressed his nose close to the board, letting himself have a deep inhale of the powder. It stung the back of his throat and up deep in his nostril, but it was still the finest on the market.

Eren smirked, "Levi, you've never let me down."

He finished off the bag and passed out in the alley, finally satisfied.

He didn't know what time it was when he was dragged out of the alley. It could've been that night, the next night, or the break of dawn. He wasn't afraid of getting arrested. The cops had so many better things to do than arrest a small drug addict like himself. The cops went after the huge drug lords and trafficking companies, like Wall Maria, Kyojin, and the biggest and the best, ran by the only man fit for the job, as well as named after him, Levi. No one knew what Levi looked like, basically no one even knew if he was a person or what he was. But everyone feared his name, and everyone craved his drugs.

But, Eren had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Like who the hell was dragging him away and where too? His hazy emerald eyes snapped open, to see two men wearing green capes and sunglasses. Eren blinked, where those Recon Corps capes?

His eyes shot open wide, "No, no, this isn't what you think! I swear to god, I'll do anything, I'll pay you back, I didn't-"

Eren's head was pulled back. Duct tape was slapped onto his mouth, and then his head was stuffed into a black bag, his hands tied behind his back. He was dragged out of the alley, and thrown into the back of a van.

No one feared the cops, but everyone feared the Recon Corps. The Recon Corps were Levi's men, sent to capture anyone seen stealing his drugs, illegally trafficking his drugs, stealing his formula, so forth and so on. Now, those taken in by the Recon Corps rarely came out and lived to tell the tale. Eren knew he was risking it. He knew how good his men where, they where everywhere, and no one lived out of their sight.

Eren's head was still pounding from last nights' binge. He was beginning to crave more already, like eating cereal in the morning; Eren usually snorted a few lines. He felt the bumps of the decrepit road as they traveled out to one of the bases of Levi. Part of him wished to beg, but the other part wished to die. After the things he had been through in the drug war, he didn't want anything anymore. Everyone he loved had died or abandoned him.

No longer having time to reminisce his body was pulled out of the car by the string of the bag around his neck, strangling him. His nostrils flared, trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible.

Then he heard one of the Recon Corps men whisper something to the other, maybe something along the lines of, "You're killing him you know."

The hold on his neck was loosened. He was tossed down on his knees, he felt his hands being cuffed to a cool pole rubbing against his back. The bag was ripped off his head. The duct tape however, remained.

Eren blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to come into focus. He looked around, the two guards were now standing attentively in front of him, but he couldn't see anything else, the room was empty and dark.

At the sound of a voice, he looked up. "What's this one done?"

The two guards bowed deeply. One spoke up. "Caught stealing your prestigious drugs on more than one occasion, sir."

"Hmm.." The voice mused. "Death seems like a suitable punishment, does it not?"

If Eren could speak, he probably would've agreed.

"Yes sir, whatever you see fit sir."

"I am feeling a bit shitty today. I would like to punish this one a little before you take him away. If you don't mind." The request was not a request, but a threatening command.

"Of course, sir." The two guards bowed once more before stepping back.

Eren tipped his head back, his muscles tensing in his torso, preparing himself for whatever lay ahead. He was ready to die. He was sure.

Out of the shadows came a man, his stature was very small, he was wearing a green cape of the recon corps, and tall black leather boots. He stood before Eren, even though he was short, he seemed to tower over him in strength, purpose, and status.

He leaned down, his pale cool fingers reaching out for his chin, examining his face. Eren knew he shouldn't look him in the face, but he couldn't help it. His hair was jet black and cut straight below his ears; his ebony bangs shadowed his eyes. Eren was scared yet intrigued by the way his eyes glowed mysteriously silver in the dark light of the room. The duct tape was ripped from his mouth, but Eren didn't make a sound. He shivered from the heavy gaze he was giving him.

"What's your name?"

Eren's lips shivered, he forced himself to speak, "E-eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger, you have been stealing my drugs."

Eren couldn't speak.

"I will not hesitate to have you killed." Levi sneered as if he was touching something dirty, his hands snapped away.

Eren whispered something under his breath.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Go ahead." Eren murmured.

Levi's eyes flashed dangerously again, he raised his boot-clad leg, kicking Eren in the face. Eren gasped out, his face tossed to the side. Levi raised his leg again, kicking him in the stomach over and over with increasing force. Eren could feel the pain stinging him, stinging his face and his body. Levi pinned his head against the ground with the toe of his boot. Eren smirked, the pain made him feel alive. He hadn't felt this actually alive in a long time. There were no drugs in his system, just pure pain coursing through his entire being.

Levi kicked him the skull. "What the fuck is that smirk for?"

Eren tried to raise his head, only to have it kicked two more times. "It, feels good…"

"You masochistic freak." Levi's hand reached down once again, grabbing him by a fistful of chestnut hair, examining his face. Blood was trickling down his nose and mouth, lacerations on either side of his cheeks.

"Kill me." Eren instructed.

"Sorry kid, I don't follow orders from pieces of shit like you."

Eren could feel himself boiling up, and he couldn't stop it. "I said kill me!"

Levi's eyes were impossibly narrow, impossibly apathetic. "No."

He tossed his head back on the floor.

"You disgust me." Levi spat out. He turned to his guards. "Get me water and soap, I need to clean myself after touching, that."

Eren laughed into the ground, yet he could feel tears stinging his eyes, running into his cuts and mixing with his blood.

Levi turned to leave, his cape swooshing behind him. The emblem of his brand was splattered with blood. Before he left the room, he turned, barely looking back over his shoulder. "Eren. I will not kill you. I will not relieve you of your pain. Stop being so weak."

Eren began to cry, his screams of frustration and pain echoed off the walls. The guards were forced to duct tape his mouth again as they carried him off to a cell.

He fell asleep surprisingly enough, not long after that, however, he was awoken in the middle of the night by a flame raging through his entire body. The craving was back; it was seeping through his bloodstream, into his brain, his head felt like it was rattling, like it was about to explode.

_I need it. It's been too long._

His mossy green eyes surveyed the small cell room, with a sink, a toilet, and the bed, which he currently found himself sprawled out upon. His hands tensed up, a huge cramp ran through his body. He gasped out for air before rising off the bed and running for the toilet. Vomit violently spewed from his lips. He hadn't eaten in days so nothing really came out except for yellowish stomach acid. He rested his forehead against the lid of the bowl. Another wave of pain seared through him, like acid inside his body. He fell onto the floor, scrunching up, his body quacking in a series of spasms. He screamed, his hands reaching for his brown hair, pulling tight on the strands in his grasp.

He heard a guard at his door. "Hey, you, quiet in there."

Eren couldn't answer, he could only scream, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

A second guard joined the first. "What the hell is happening to him? We were told not to let him die under any circumstances. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know what to do."

The second guard hesitated, "Maybe we should get Levi."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I doubt he can sleep with the sound of his screaming anyways."

The first guard sighed, "Fine then, go get him."

Eren heard his footsteps trail away.

His teeth were chattering, he could feel saliva trickling down his chin. All he could think about was the relief he would receive if he could just have one hit, one line. He was in a drug lord's castle after all, couldn't he spare him just one bag, just so he could live through the night?

The click of Levi's boots signaled his irritated entrance.

"Let me in," He commanded. The door was unlocked and thrown open. "Leave me."

The two guards lowered their heads and were gone just as soon as the words were spoken.

Eren's hands were fisting at the concrete floor, his toes curled in on themselves.

"You," Levi began, shadowing over him once again, "Have caused me a lot of trouble today. I'm starting to wish I had just had you killed."

Eren began to gnaw at his own tongue. "Help…me.." He managed to gasp out.

"You're an addict. I hate drug addicts."

Eren began to cry, "Please…"

"Finally you beg. Not for your life, but for drugs," He could've sworn that Levi laughed at him.

He knelt down on the floor; pulling Eren's hands out of his own hair, "Knock it off."

He slapped him across the face with the back of one perfect hand. "Control yourself."

Eren calmed, even if only a little. His breath was still ragged and his body shook.

"Now try and stand on your own two feet, for once in your life." Levi sighed, helping Eren to his feet by cupping his hands under his armpits like a child being carried off to time-out.

He placed him down on the bed, and then walked over to the sink where he got a rag and rung it out over cool water. He returned to his side and placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Now try and calm your breath. Don't think about the drugs or the pain. Count to three and exhale, count to three and inhale."

Levi's voice shouldn't have been comforting to Eren, but it was, he did as he was told, trying to focus his mind not on the urges he was having, but on the way Levi's hand was still pressing down on the rag on his forehead. He was sure he had focused so hard on that one hand that he could feel the pulse of his heart on his forehead.

"Good." Levi's hand left his head. "You're obviously going through withdrawals. But don't expect me to give you anything after how much you've stolen from me. Just go to sleep now, food will be given to you in the morning."

Levi stood up, dusting off his impeccably white pants. He folded his arms and turned to leave the cell.

"Wait," Eren croaked out, "Levi…I'm sorry..."

He turned, but he couldn't see his eyes, he could only see the silhouette of his black hair shimmering in the nightglow. "It's a little too late for that kid."

He left the cell, locking it behind him.

If Eren had it left in him, he would've cried again.

The next morning, it felt as though every bone in his body had been smashed into a thousand little pieces. He pried his eyes open, he could feel them sting at the first ray of light that tried to enter them. He looked down through half-open eyes, seeing a tray with some potatoes and a glass of water. He wanted nothing more than to drink the water in that cup. But his body would not move, his lips were so dry he was sure they had come together at the seams. He forced his hand to move, his fingers ached, and the tendons felt like they were being rung out with each simple bend. He scrunched his aching eyes closed, hissing with pain. Withdrawals, that's what Levi had said. Eren had been through withdrawals but never this bad. He always got his fix. The simple thought of drugs sent a shiver down his spine, but he focused on his breath, and listening to the beat of his own erratic heart in his eardrums. He waited to move again until his heart had calmed some.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Eren was able to toss himself onto the floor and crawl to the cup of water on the ground. He picked it up off the ground in shaking hands. He spilt most of it on himself as he forced open his lips and poured the liquid into his mouth. Never had he felt something better than the water on his lips. He tried to eat, but only managed to finish a few wedges of boiled potato before he wanted to throw up again. He couldn't make it back to the bed, so he sat on the floor, shivering from the cold draft that seemed to be encompassing the room.

He jumped at the sound of a voice at the cell bars.

"You still look like shit. Too bad, I was going to put you to work today." The keys jingled as Levi opened up the cell again.

Eren looked up at him, his green eyes looked more like black orbs of despair, bags were under his eyes, his skin drained of any color that it once had.

"Ugh," Levi's brows furrowed with disgust, "You reek of vomit and you look like you've just risen from the dead. You need to be cleaned. I will not allow this filth to take place under my roof."

Eren bobbed his head slightly up and down, as if he was about to fall out of consciousness any moment.

Levi ripped the blanket off his form, "Give me your hands."

Eren raised up his wrists weakly, his dark eyes peering up at Levi.

Levi sighed again, "I don't suppose you'd pose any threat in the condition you're in. I could kill you as easy as I could squash an ant beneath my boot. Just get up Jaeger."

Eren crawled to his knees, trying to force himself to stand, only to fall back to his knees.

"At this rate, we'll be here all day." Levi scooped him up, just as he had yesterday.

They left the cell, heading down the hall. On the way out Levi gave firm instructions that the cell was to be completely disinfected by the time he got back from cleaning Eren.

Eren was vaguely aware that they were in the bathing area. He didn't have the energy to care, or to argue, fight, or even speak. Levi was streaming water into the bath. Eren could feel the steam on his pallid, sticky skin.

Levi slapped on a pair of cleaning gloves, and a mask before he turned back to the half-comatose boy. Eren felt his rubber-covered hands lift his shirt over his head. He could feel the pants being peeled from his body, followed by his underwear. He continued to sit on the hard tile floor until Levi brought a bucket of water over his head. The water was cold, forcing Eren to focus more on the matter at hand.

Levi's hands began running through his hair, his touch was harsh, and he knew he would have a handful of hair in his hands by the time he was done scrubbing. Then another bucket of water was dumped on his head, matting down his dark brown hair. Levi began to scrub his arms, under them, his stomach, his legs, even his back. He only seemed to avoid the obvious areas. Eren didn't care, he had no pride, or shame.

He was thoroughly rinsed with two more buckets of water. Eren glanced up, seeing Levi reach up with his forearm, wiping away some of the sweat he had produced while vigorously cleaning him. He loved the way his steely grey eyes were always so focused, not weak and hazy like his own. Lastly he was picked up and dropped into the steaming hot water of the tub. Levi sighed, taking his gloves off and shaking them out.

As if Levi could see Eren's curious eyes on his back, he turned sharply, his eyes narrow and focused.

"Can't speak or something? You haven't said a damn word all day."

Eren's eyes flashed down, looking at his now clean skin that felt soft and fresh under his own fingertips. "T-thank you."

Levi paused, as if he wanted to come up with another witty response, but he seemed to give up. "Well, I couldn't live with myself if you remained that dirty, it's disgusting really."

Eren peered up at him, his lips twitched, almost as if they wanted to smile on their own accord.

"Seriously though," Levi pulled the handkerchief down from around his mouth, "Don't expect to get treated like a princess around here. Tomorrow you work for me."

Eren nodded, his wet hand reaching to run through his hair, if was silky as it flowed through his fingertips, he hadn't had hair this soft since before the drug war. His eyes traveled back to Levi, where he watched the impeccable drug lord clean off the shower area where he had cleaned Eren.

Levi looked back again, "What's with that face? You want me to join you or something?

Eren's head snapped away, "N-no, that's not it…"

He could hear those boots tapping away at the tile as he walked over to the bathtub. Eren turned away, averting his eyes from Levi as much as he possibly could. Then he felt his fingers on the tip of his chin. His face was forced to look at Levi's.

His ash colored eyes didn't shift an inch. They didn't give anything away at all. "All you have to do is ask."

"I…" Eren seemed to choke on his own words, "What?"

With a swish of black hair, Levi turned, "The towels are over by the door when you're done. I sure hope you manage to get yourself out of the tub. The guards will escort you back to your room."

The door clicked and he was out of sight.

_What the hell was that?_

Eren plunged his head underwater; washing out the thoughts of drugs, Levi, or how ultimately fucked up his life was at this moment.

The guards were waiting right outside the door once Eren had managed to scoop himself out of the depths of the tub, dry himself in silent agony, then dressing himself in a pair of white pants, just like the ones Levi wore, and a plain grey shirt. He waited in his room for what seemed like four or five hours. He still was in pain, his hands were still shaking, but he wasn't even sure what to focus on at this point. He remembered what his older sister used to tell him, that he was a ticking time bomb of emotions, irrational and idiotic. He believed her now more than ever. If Mikasa had been here, he was sure he would've smacked, punched, and kicked over and over again by her until his senses returned to him. Almost like Levi did.

"Hey kid, dinner time."

Eren's head snapped up again, his green eyes hazy with nostalgia.

"What's with that stupid face? You've had it all day." Levi scoffed.

He slid a tray of food underneath the door.

Eren eyed it with disdain before pulling himself under the covers of the bed once again.

"Eat."

"No."

Levi's eyes flashed, just like they had before he had beaten him to a pulp just a day prior. "You will eat now. Or else."

Eren didn't respond, even when he heard the door open, and Levi entered. He felt the blanket pulled back from his form, Levi's hands were grabbing his shoulders, forcing him up.

"I'll eat with you, just eat." Levi ordered for his own food to be brought in before he pulled up a chair.

Levi was holding Eren's tray of food out to him. Eren reluctantly took it, picking at a roll with his fingers, eating the dry bread piece by piece. The silence was deafening in its own painfully awkward respects. Surprisingly enough, Levi spoke first. He was the one doing all the talking for the both of them today.

"Still feeling the withdrawals?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably, "Well, now that you mention it."

"The faster you focus on something else, the better." Levi brought the fork to his lips, carefully eating the food off of his plate as if it was some type of art form to be mastered.

Eren's lips, for the first time, curved up into a small smirk, "Really? That's good to know."

Levi's naturally narrow eyes seemed to glower up at Eren.

"You're such a brat."

"What?"

"What made you so self-entitled?

Eren's eyebrows furrowed, "What made you a heartless bastard who deals drugs to people for a living? We all have issues I guess."

"It's called life Eren." He used his first name, which was rare. "You do what you have to in order to make a living."

"Living?" Eren laughed, "Can you really even call it living anymore?"

"Yes, if the world continues to spin and the sun continues to rise."

"That's not living."

"Don't ask for much, and maybe you won't be so disappointed."

"I didn't ask for anything." Eren threw his tray on the ground, the food clattering against the floor. "You don't know a fucking thing about me. So shut the fuck up."

Levi glanced at the spilt tray, "It's not hard to read you, you're an open book."

Eren was at a loss of words. He could feel familiar rage pulsing throughout his body. His fists clenched, all he wanted to do was to punch him in the face.

"Finish eating and calm down." Levi's fork gently scraped the bottom of the plate he was using.

Eren looked down at the spilt food before he realized that it was plain white rice, a dish Mikasa always made him on his birthday, garnished with vegetables cut into the shapes of flowers and stars.

Shamefully, tears were welling in his eyes. He tried to hide his head in his hands, but before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dammit." His teeth clenched together in frustration, he felt so weak.

"Eren?"

"Get out!" Eren was shaking again. Who the hell was he; to watch him like this, ridicule him like this, when he was just a man at the verge of breaking?

"What are you-"

"Go away!"

He heard Levi put down his tray, when he felt his fingers wrap around his wrists he pushed him back, "Don't touch me." He hissed.

"Eren, what are you doing?"

Eren replied through half-coherent sobs, "That…rice…"

Levi looked down at the scatter white grains of rice. He sat down beside Eren on the bed.

Eren's hands fell away from his face as he looked over at the man sitting on his bed. "What the hell are you doing? What's the matter with you?"

"We all lost people Eren. We have to move on."

"I'm not taking advice from you. You ruined my fucking life! When I lost everything, I-I started taking your drugs. Your evil, addictive, drugs. I lived for another hit." Eren's fists pounded into Levi's chest, pushing him back, but the drug lord didn't seem to bat an eye at the full throttle punches hitting him.

"At least you lived." Levi murmured, still being hit by the enraged Eren.

Eren stopped, his forest colored eyes wide, spinning with so many emotions. "At least I lived? No, this is not being alive." Eren's hands pulled back in, he seemed to fold up in on himself.

Before he knew it, he was crying again, and when he felt Levi's surprisingly warm arm wrap around him and tug him in close, he didn't have the will to pull away. He smelt not of the harsh chemicals he always used, but of fresh rain and dew covered grass. The scent was seeping its self into Eren's nose, soothing and intoxicating his wrecked brain. Soon enough, his hiccup sobs had faded into nothing more than a few silent tears trailing down his sharp cheekbones over young, soft skin.

Suddenly Levi mumbled something under his breath, Eren couldn't quite make it out, but he was sure it was something like, "It really is him."

Eren sniffled, "What?"

Levi's eyes slid closed, "Nothing."

Eren, suddenly feeling embarrassed, pushed himself out of Levi's grasp.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry for spilling the food, it's just, I was reminded of someone, and I guess I kind of just, snapped…"

Levi looked at the mess and nodded, "A family member?"

"Well," Eren sighed, lowering his head, "Yeah."

"Did they die?"

Eren paused, his face going numb. No matter how many times he thought about it, or said it out loud, it would never feel real. "Yes."

With that, Levi got up, gathering his half-empty tray along with the spilled contents of Eren's dinner as well. His eyes never met Eren's. In fact, he didn't even turn his way. Seemed they were back to the way things usually were.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow you're working."

Eren let go of a half-hearted sigh, throwing himself back under the scratchy wool blanket.


	2. Agone

Eren rose early to work on his first day. Just like a real job he figured he should be punctual and all, also it wasn't like he could sleep with all the thoughts pounding through his head in the middle of the night. The guards showed him around. Eren's daily job seemed to be cleaning each and every room of the entire place, except of course, for Levi's. He didn't see him though for at least a week or so after that. He always expected to see him appear at the bars of his cell, but he didn't. Eren was still going through severe withdrawals, he hadn't eaten much, and every time he thought of the fine white powder, his mind filled with consuming thoughts of inhaling his poison and slipping off into oblivion. He even tried huffing some of the chemicals he was given to clean with, but he couldn't even smell or taste, his body had never been this destroyed in his entire life.

Then, the day came when he was awoken by that familiar icy touch, the smell of clean water and the warmth of breath on the back of his neck. Though he hate to admit it, Levi had actually been showing up frequently in his dreams, and Eren wouldn't have been surprised if this were another hallucination. But then he heard his voice.

"Wake up shit head." A scoff, "You're the laziest ass I've ever met."

Eren's eyes squinted open, "Levi?"

"What other men do you know who are as charming as me?"

Eren sat up, rubbing at his sleepy emerald eyes, "Where have you been?"

"I'm a drug lord, not a house wife. I had things to take care of." Levi turned, facing the small cracked mirror above the sink; he ran hands through his thick dark hair. "I could really use a shower." He sighed, "Either way, today I came here to take you with me. I figure you'd be good at helping me and the Recon Corps catch some of the illegal dealers around here seeing as you used to purchase from them quite frequently."

"Me? Help you?"

Levi's silver eyes seemed tenser today than usual. Not only was he dirty, as he had already pointed out himself, but he also had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Just follow me and shut up." His lips were a tight, thin line. Something was definitely different about him.

Eren splashed his face quickly with a handful of water before he followed Levi out the cell door.

Levi turned on short, boot-covered legs. "If you don't mind, I'll be covering your eyes now."

"I-" Eren had no time to object before a bag was thrown over his head.

He went back to the van, surely coming out the way he had come in not very long ago. When the ride stopped, Eren was thrown out of the back onto the cold concrete below him. The gooey streets were familiar under his face, he inhaled the smog and breathed out a sigh of relief, it felt good to be home at last.

"What did I tell you about throwing him around?" Levi sounded much more irritable than usual. He felt him lean down and snatch the bag off of his face. "Are you okay?"

Eren was shocked that Levi was actually asking him if he was okay. "Uh, yeah."

Levi's grey eyes snapped up, flaming when they connected to the two Recon Corps guards who had disregarded Eren. "If you want to get your head cut off, keep fucking around."

The two bowed, getting down on their knees before Levi.

He sneered, "Save it for someone who cares. Eren, get on your feet, now."

He did as he was told, much more afraid of an angry Levi.

He followed after him, only turning back once to see the two Recon Corps men who were still on their knees in repentance. Eren looked around, they were in a darkened alley. Cracked neon signs from surrounding small shops were glistening in the night sky. Above them, the sky was too clouded with pollution and remnants of the bombs dropped in the drug war to see any stars anymore. He could imagine what they looked like, if he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could remember himself and Mikasa looking at them hand in hand as children. He wondered if Levi had any memories of the stars. But he didn't exactly seem like he was in a sentimental mood.

"Does this seem familiar?" Levi's smooth voice shattered his the thoughts spinning around in his mind.

Eren looked up and his eyes lit up for the first time in many months, many years, they shimmered, he looked his age again, young and handsome. He ran across the street, up to a small brick house. The windows were cracked, and the door had fallen down, but it still was his home. It had to be.

"Levi, this is, this is my house. How did you…" He entered the house, stepping over the fallen door. Inside the furniture had turned yellow and stained. There were needles for drugs on the floor and a few dead rats, but he didn't mind in the least.

He knew Levi was following him, but he still didn't answer his question. Eren didn't mind as he ran up the stairs, skipping the ones that had fallen out. Upstairs he made the first turn on the right. There was a bunk bed, one was caved into the other, and spiders were nested in the off-white sheets. Eren felt those foreign tears in his eyes again. The dresser was still somewhat intact. He opened up the top drawer, finding a few more rat carcasses, and a shattered picture frame. He picked it up eagerly, dusting it off, shards of glass flinging across the room. He smiled. He smiled when he saw the stained picture that was still inside.

His father, his mother, him, and his adopted sister Mikasa were all standing outside of the house back when it was just built. Eren must've only been ten when the picture was taken. Eren clung the image to his chest. He heard Levi's boots stepping on shattered glass as he entered. Eren turned to the mysterious man.

"I thought everything was destroyed in the fire, I can't believe this picture is still here, and in tact. Levi, how did you know? "

Levi looked off to the side, examining the dirty room with sharp eyes. "What do you mean exactly?"

"This is my house. How did you know?"

"I have ways of figuring out."

Levi's eyes barely widened when Eren crossed the space between them, hugging the shorter man. Tears wet in those eyes of his once more. "Thank you."

Levi didn't return the hug, but he didn't break away either. "You need to think of her next time you feel like dying."

Eren slowly released Levi from the hug. "Think of who? Mikasa?"

"Yes, whatever her name is. She seems important to you. You'll never be able to remember her face again if you die. Just think of that."

"I-I…" Eren staggered back a few steps, at a loss of words. His eyes met the cool grey orbs in front of him again. "Who are you Levi?"

"What kind of question is that?" He turned his back on him again, his brown leather jacket sporting his brand's logo of two wings interlaced with one another. "Are you done? You still said you would help."

"Yeah, of course."

"When you see the drugs, don't do anything Eren. Don't reach out for them. Don't even think about it. Do you understand me?"

Eren gulped, tucking the picture in his pocket he nodded. "I won't."

They entered the town. The town was full of strip clubs and bars; there were no longer supermarkets or clothing shops. The town used to have a name, but it wasn't that town anymore. It was just a place doused in liquor and sprinkled in cocaine and bodily fluids. Levi had given Eren a jacket that matched his own, and they now both looked like higher ranking Recon Corps members. Wearing the jacket, no one questioned Eren, they all backed away from him as if he had some type of contagious disease. Levi seemed to crave the fear that people gave him. Eren was seriously confused about how fucked up one small person could be.

Levi turned, grabbing Eren by the fabric of his shirt.

"Fuck." Eren gasped, startled by his sudden and silent movement.

"Quiet." Levi's voice was a low whisper. "Now look behind me. Do you see the deal going down?"

Eren looked barely over the top of Levi's smooth obsidian hair, seeing a grungy looking man reaching out a small baggie to a woman with her breasts about to pop out of her kimono.

"Yeah, I do." Eren hadn't seen drugs in so long, the sight sent his mouth watering, and his nostrils flaring.

Levi must've noticed. "Hey, brat, look at me."

Eren forced his eyes back on Levi. "Now follow my lead, and don't do something stupid or you'll ruin this. We only get one chance at this."

Levi threw off his jacket, exposing the white button up he had on underneath. It was so ironic that he was so perfectly clean in such a disgusting world.

Eren threw his off too, following Levi's lead.

Levi grabbed Eren's arm, flinging it around his shoulders.

Eren's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"You work for me. You will do what I want you to." Levi's eyes were dangerous again. Eren decided to keep quiet once more.

Levi's hand grabbed onto his waist, holding him in place. Eren was forced to keep his arm around his shoulders. They began walking towards the two that were conversing after the deal. The woman's long black hair was messily caught up in a bun. Her red lipstick was caked against her swollen lips. She looked like she once might have been beautiful, but now she looked as though she was forced into a living of prostitution for the rest of her life.

Eren was shocked at the loud tone in Levi's voice as he suddenly spoke, letting go of a loud laugh, which sent shocks through Eren's skin. "Oh, really? I'm glad we went out tonight. I had so much fun with you."

Levi turned, he had forced his eyes to look less deadly, and a small smile was playing on his lips. Eren blinked at him until he felt Levi's hand dig into his hip. "Ow- I mean, oh yeah, I had so much fun too." Eren forced a smile that was verging on the edge of creepy.

Levi started laughing again, low and smooth. Eren didn't know what else to do beside join him. Levi leaned into him as they walked, his hands tightening on his hip. Eren laughed away the scary feelings he felt inside himself. They were approaching the two making the drug deal at the corner, Eren wondered if they were just going to awkwardly laugh right past them when Levi turned, pinning Eren to the brick wall of the alleyway behind him. Eren's eyes were so wide they could've popped out of his head. He laughed once more, just to hide his nervousness.

"I'd like to take you back to my place and devour you." Levi leaned in, his nose brushing his thumping jugular. He wasn't laughing anymore.

Eren gulped, not knowing what to say. Even if he wanted to speak, words did not want to leave his constricted throat.

"Rip off your clothes, and just…" His lips brushed against his ear, Eren could feel his cheeks light up despite his efforts to stop it.

His eyes reached up for his own again. Despite the lust in his voice, his eyes were softer than he had ever seen them, as if to not demean the actions that were about to ensue. His hair pulled Eren forward; his lips met Levi's. He couldn't move his lips, he couldn't make it look convincing, he was too shocked by the unexpected softness of his lips, and the taste of his lips were so surprisingly sweet, the cleanest thing he had tasted in years.

Levi pushed his lips against his harder, practically forcing Eren's mouth open. Eren gasped, his hands on Levi's back only by default. If he didn't hold onto him he probably would've fallen down. Satisfied with the length of the kiss, Levi pulled away, his lips were still smirking, but his eyes were still miserable, just as they had been this morning.

His head snapped over to the woman at the end of the curb. Her cheeks were almost as red as Eren's. Levi gave her a wink before inserting a leg between Eren's. Eren would've pushed Levi off and ran far, far away if he didn't know that the drug lord would catch and kill him. Levi never broke eye contact with the woman as he kissed Eren's neck softly. Eren squirmed; his breath was too hot against his skin. He was starting to feel really, really uncomfortable. Luckily, the woman came over just in time.

"Would you be interested in adding a third?"

Levi laughed again, "Really?"

The woman's boobs shuffled and jiggled as she adjusted them. "Why not?"

"I don't see why not." Levi grabbed Eren's chin roughly. "This one's a bit soft though."

"Oh, fresh meat." Her blue eyes met Eren's. Eren wanted to scream from the sight of the look she was giving him.

"Would here work?" Levi gestured to the building behind them, the lady's place of work.

"Oh, yes. Why wait?" Her lips shimmered with saliva as he tongue darted out to lick them.

They got inside; the room was dark and decrepit. The lady began to pull at the edge of her kimono. "You're a fierce one aren't you?" She touched Levi's hair.

Eren was surprised he didn't freak, considering her hands were filthy. She reached down, kissing the side of his face. Eren felt a strange feeling crawling up through his stomach; he was feeling that rage once more. Levi leaned back into her touch almost submissively. Her lips brushed his, her hands wandered to the front of his pants. Eren's eyes burned, his hands had formed into fists. She was smiling at him like he was a fucking piece of candy.

"Stop it!" Eren screamed flinging himself at the woman he pushed her off Levi, punching her in the face, sending her on the ground.

Eren heaved a few deep, ragged breaths.

Levi hit him across the back of the head. "What the hell was that? I almost had her. Now look at what you've done?"

"She was going to fucking eat you. How could you live with that shit being the OCD bastard you are?"

"I needed to get the drugs out of her bra moron! Everyone knows she's got some fucked up homo-erotic tendencies." Levi leaned down, digging through her bra, pulling out the baggie she had received earlier. "This is it. She's the one of the cookers for Kyojin, the corporation who's been fucking with my formula."

The woman on the ground peered up, smiling. Her mouth was full of blood. Eren was surprised he had hit her that hard. "That's right, Levi. I should've known better. Thought you smelt too damn clean."

Levi leaned down, "My men will kill you. You don't cross paths with me without punishment."

She laughed, "Oh, go ahead, kill me. Then they will all come for you. My boss will have your head on platter you bastard."

Levi rose up, dusting off his pants. "As if."

The two Recon Corps men who had accompanied them entered the room. "Finish her." He instructed.

He faced Eren for the first time since they had kissed. "Come on Eren."

Outside Eren only heard one gunshot.

That night, after Eren had thoroughly washed himself, maybe he was picking up on Levi's habits, he settled into bed for some well-deserved sleep. He couldn't shake the feelings he had had tonight. Just the thought still sent his cheeks rouge.

"Hey, brat."

Eren jumped, it was Levi, at his door, like he dreamed of.

He unlocked his cage, or cell, as he entered.

He pulled up a chair in front of his bed. Eren avoided his gaze, waiting until Levi spoke.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't want to do that either. It's the job, and you're the only one I could even imagine getting the job done with."

Eren barely mumbled a reply, "It's fine."

"I thought maybe taking you to your house would make up for some of the shit I put you through today."

Eren remembered seeing his house again. "Yeah, that was nice."

"I didn't want to force you to kiss me, but I had to."

"I don't mind." Eren was still gone.

"Are you listening?" Levi tried to catch Eren's gaze, but Eren's eyes seemed to be averted in shame.

"I was hoping when I kissed you it would be mutual." Levi crossed his legs, sighing.

"When?" Eren's head rose.

"Yes, when."

Eren's throat was tight again, "Why would you think I would ever want to kiss you?"

Levi looked back at the nervous Eren, "You're an open book Eren, don't forget that."

Eren tried to shrug it off, "Who's confident in themselves now?"

"Shut up, brat, I'm trying to be sincere and apologize to you. Now you're being a smug little asshole again."

"I'm sorry too. Apology accepted."

"Good." Levi still looked tired, and empty. "Now should we start over and try this again?"

"What?" Eren was once again caught off guard as Levi leaned in, his hands resting on his chest.

"Should we try this again?" Levi's fingertips were cold on his chest. His breath was so close it blew loose strands of his hair back.

Eren could feel the blood rushing through his veins, igniting his body with a flood of warmth, yet goosebumps still rose on his arms. "Levi, I- I don't know…"

"What's wrong?" His voice was low and quiet. It was like the cool wind of autumn, carrying the dead leaves that lay scattered across the ground.

"I don't think this is the best idea, I mean, it's basically the end of the world, and I-I-"

"Jesus Christ, Jaeger, I want to kiss you goodnight, not marry you." Levi began to pull away, "You've pretty much shat all over the mood anyways."

"I can't."

"Eren," Levi sighed, as if he were giving a lecture to a small child. "You don't have to love me, or like me, you don't even have to tolerate me if you don't want to."

"But," Eren's eyes were dazzling in the dim light of the cell, "I do. You, remind me, of before everything went to hell. I don't know why or how. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bombard you with my stupidity."

"Look at me would you?"

Eren's sharp chin titled upwards.

"Just shut up already." Levi's fingers swooped under Eren's chin, brining their lips closer together. Eren knew it only happened within a matter of seconds but he could feel as they grew closer and closer, until he could almost feel the surface of those divine lips upon his own. Their lips met and they both closed their eyes.

In the world where bombs once dropped on happy families and peaceful lives, everything after that never quite fulfilled human beings much like that peace. They used drugs to fill voids that were left in their souls, and Levi provided them with that temporary release. But, this was better than any drug Eren had ever taken. Levi's warm breath was touching the top of his lip. His hair was soft as it swished against his face. When Levi dug in deeper, searching for give against his lips and his body, he let him have it. He fell back into his arm, letting the way he touched him, the way his lips moved on him, consume everything he had felt for these past few months.

Levi tried to part for air, but Eren grabbed him by the back of the neck, feeling the soft vulnerable skin hidden under the layer of midnight black hair. He didn't want to let go. He felt stupid, these needy feelings devouring him. But just the touch of another warm, clean, human being, was enough for him. He didn't want to be alone anymore. It hurt too much some nights for him to bear.

Levi ripped free from his grasp, "What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?"

Eren's hand wound back up around his neck, attempting to pull him back in. Levi grabbed his wrist, pulling Eren into a different hold, a hug.

"You have been like this ever since the day I met you."

Eren's head buried into Levi's chest, his heart was beating so fluidly. "You act like we've known each other for a long time or something."

Levi paused, "Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't remember."

"What? Levi, you're hiding something from me, first my house, then this. What do you know?"

Levi's tone was cold, "What do you mean? I'm the great drug lord Levi, there isn't anything I don't know."

"Bullshit."

Levi released Eren from his arms. "I don't think you should know."

"Know what?" Eren's dark brows creased.

"Mikasa. She sent me, to protect you."

Eren's scowl only grew deeper. "Mikasa is dead."

"Eren, it's complicated. I don't think you would understand." Levi's half-lidded apathetic eyes were just the same as always. "I have been looking for you for so long."

"Me? What the hell for?"

"I was looking for you and Mikasa. But, I only found you." His eyes averted to the side for a moment, as if the name actually triggered some type of emotion buried deep inside of him.

"How do you know my sister?" Eren's eyes remained wide and innocent, shocked and hurt. He was still such a child, a child who didn't know what to do all alone in this cruel world.

"Mikasa was my friend back when we were teenagers. We grew up in the same orphanage. But, she was adopted by the Jaeger family, and we grew apart for a long time."

"You and Mikasa were friends?"

"Yes." Levi shifted slightly. The talk of all of these buried memories seemed to be making him actually uncomfortable. "You know that ruby scarf she always wore? I gave that to her for Christmas one year in the orphanage." He scoffed at himself, "I stole it. It's not like we could afford presents for one another."

"She wore that scarf until the day she died." Eren's face was shadowed as he spoke solemnly.

"But," Levi continued, approaching the point of his story, "When everything went down, when the first set of bombs were dropped and your parents were killed. That's when I began use drug trade to rise from the slums I had lived in my entire life. Mikasa found me."

Levi reached out to rest a hand on Eren's knee, forcing his gaze back up to his own.

"She came to me, and begged. She said if only one person in this world beside herself could care for you, it was I, with all my newly gained wealth and power. I promised her, as her friend, that if more bombs were dropped I would not only care for you, but her as well. After they did drop, I searched for her. I eventually turned to bringing in every drug addict I could catch."

Levi's steel eyes flashed up to Eren's, which were filling with tears of anger, shame, and despair. "Then I found you. I remembered those green eyes, those passionate, desperate eyes. That's how I knew."

Levi reached out for Eren's face, but Eren was lost in a daze, his eyes were horrified, tears were running down his face so effortlessly once again.

* * *

_There will only be one more chapter to this three part story. Of course, I saved the best for last. I might hold out on you for awhile longer because of the holiday's. Don't tear me apart for making Levi and Mikasa friends. They are very similar people, and in different circumstances they would respect each other a lot. They already do anyways. One more thing, life sucks, but writing and reading doesn't, so thanks for supporting me in the only thing that I really love to do. See you next time._


	3. Remnant

_"Eren. Run. Hurry."_

_"Mikasa, I'm trying. Shouldn't you be behind me?"_

_"No," Mikasa's slate eyes were blank, "I will always protect you."_

_"You idiot, that's not how it works." Eren grabbed onto the back of her hand, littered with cuts, bruises and burns. "Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere where we'll be safe." Her voice was soft, gentle, kind. She was only ever this way to him._

_"Idiot, there's no place where we'll be safe."_

_"That's not true. Keep running and I'll prove you wrong like I always do."_

_The streets were broken, littered with body parts and dead bodies. It was something only someone would have graphic nightmares about. Something that everyone thought one day might come, but had never thought would actually happen. A woman ran screeching down the other side of the street, her dead child's corpse cradled in her arms. _

_Eren looked away, the only thing in his world that was real, or that felt real was Mikasa. He hated needing her, relying on her. But she was the only thing he had left, and he would be lying if he said that he needed her protection now more than he ever had._

_Mikasa hurried and jerked Eren around a corner. She pressed his body close to her own, telling him to stay silent. There was a man with a shotgun parading down the road, aimlessly firing his gun, screaming insanities and nonsense._

_"Mikasa, stop coddling me."_

_ Secretly he needed to be held._

_"I'm not a baby."_

_Don't let go of me._

_"Okay, I'll let go, let's go." She dashed out in front of him, checking the surroundings to make sure they were safe before she let him go. Her hair was tossing and turning so effortlessly in the night sky. She looked like a guardian angel trapped in a fiery hell._

_"Wait, Mikasa."_

_She turned, her grey eyes were swirling, sparkling like stars. Her plush pink lips parted to speak, her hair tumbling around her face. "What is it?"_

_"Let's hold hands again, just for protection." Eren's lips turned into what he could only imagine was an attempt at a smile._

_"Of course, Eren." Her pale ivory hand extended to his, he reached for it, his lips still strangely turned upwards._

_But his hand didn't meet hers. He looked up, everything happened so fast; he was so disoriented and confused in those few brief moments._

_He saw her on fire._

_He saw her beautiful hair and her soft expression. Then everything was ablaze. Her eyes were still astonishingly delicate as she took her last glance at her younger brother. In a few seconds, his reason for living exploded and dispersed into ashes, drifting into the night sky._

_The blow from the bomb knocked him back from the sight, if he had been a few feet closer, he surely would've been extinguished just the same as Mikasa had. _

_He wished he had never let go of her hand, and they had died together._

He awoke with his jaw fallen wide open, and he was almost certain that a screeching scream was leaving his mouth. Beads of sweat clung to his body, desperate to remind him of the uncomfortable fear that still transpired within him. Eren surveyed the room. He noticed Levi wasn't there. But he did however, notice that the door to the cell was open. Tempting as a leg being exposed from a slit within a dress, or money lying on the ground, Eren was not sure he could resist the temptations of leaving his cell. His feet were as quiet as a mouse searching for scraps of food in the dark of night. He approached the bars, and looked out of them, down the long dreary corridor. Seeing no one in sight, he drew in a breath of courage, and stepped outside. To his surprise, he didn't suddenly combust, get shot in the face, or get the shit beaten out of him by Levi. No, he made it just fine down the corridor, where he faced another heavy door. It opened with a load ear-popping screech; he bit at his lower lip, hoping no one had heard the sound. He opened the door just enough so he could squeeze his slender body through, he had entered the main entrance. There was a set of double stairs leading up to other rooms. He took the stairs to the left, the ones closest to him. The house was so big, yet there were no pictures, decorations, plants. The house was so hollow, simply a place to cover your head, not to relax or reminisce. Levi's life was dark, twisted, shrouded in secrecy.

At the top of the stairs, he was faced with a decision of whether to go left or right. Choosing to continue going left, he headed down the hall. The walls were covered in dark blue wallpaper, with a deep wooden trim. The floors were stained mahogany, and so clean he was certain he could lean down and lick it. At the end of the long walk there were two double doors. The doors were intimidating him, daring him to set foot within. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew this door was devious, that this door was more tempting than his initial escape from the cell.

He grabbed the handle it seemed to curve into his hand. The metal was cool against his heated flesh. He turned it ever so slowly, his green eyes illuminating with the thought of what lay inside. Slowly, the door gave way to its secrets within. Dark mounds of boxes pilled close to the high ceilings. Tables certainly washed of the powered substance that was divided upon them. Eren could smell the drugs. He could smell Levi's brand. Things began to happen in his brain that he couldn't describe with words. Nerve ends were firing, impulses traveling throughout his entire body. He made it to the first pile of boxes, and tore one open. It was completely full of cocaine.

_Levi won't miss one measly little bag. That asshole's been torturing me for weeks anyways, confusing me and kissing me, touching me and hitting me. I need this. This is the only answer._

His hand trembled out to grab one of the miniscule bags with the wings logo on the front. It felt like sand in his hands, he felt like a child at the beach playing with sand. He would build a sandcastle, and smile as it came tumbling down. He practically ran to the table, ripping open the bag and spreading it out on the table. He released a breath, lowering his head down to sniff up anything, everything he could.

With great force he was knocked onto the ground. His head clattered against the wooden flooring. He looked up to see Levi towering over him, his hands reached out, violently sweeping the drugs off the table and watching it float into the air, scatter on the ground.

"No! Levi, stop, please!" Eren reached out a hand in a vain effort to grab at his leg.

Levi's eyes were demeaning him so much as they peered down at him, it would've probably sent any other person off crying, "You really want to give up all that work for just a few seconds of relief?"

He leaned down, as if to emphasize his point. His eyes were not angry, disappointed, or sad. They were so blank, so empty. It sent shivers up Eren's spine. "What would Mikasa want for you? Look at who you've become Eren Jaeger. Look at how weak and helpless you are. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Eren gasped, his throat searching for words, but he could not find any but, "I don't know what I'm doing Levi. I don't know who I am."

Levi snatched up his chin swiftly, green eyes met grey, "You are Eren Jaeger, and you are better than this."

Eren's eyes were shifting under the heavy gaze, "Then why do you do it Levi? Why do you sell drugs?"

"It was the only thing I knew after the drug war. I had always been a drug user myself."

At this Eren's eyes connected back to Levi's, "I know what you're feeling Eren, but it's not worth it. I almost killed myself so many times, and I was okay with that. But after everyone was blown to pieces in the war, I realized how pathetic I was. I disgusted myself. This war is the best thing that ever happened to me." Levi's hand dropped slowly, caressing Eren's face before falling.

Levi had invaded his brain and stripped all his walls down. Eren had no retort for he had no objections. What he wanted was to feel his warmth. His skin, which he knew, would be warmer than his words that wrapped around him as well. He wanted to feel his lips erase it all. He didn't want drugs. He wanted the man before him.

"Levi," Eren's voice was so soft, his brown hair looked black in the absence of light as chunks of hair fell in front of his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Would you, can you…" His seafoam eyes were shattered as they looked up at the man above him.

Levi's hand extended out to Eren. He said no words, but his eyes seemed to change, just the slightest bit. Eren reached up, taking the hand offered to him. He stood a few inches taller than Levi.

"Back to your cell for some rest then." Levi, who was in his soft blue pajamas, turned to leave.

Eren didn't want to go back to the darkness. He didn't want to be alone.

Levi stopped when he felt Eren's arms encircle him from behind.

"Eren, what are you doing?" His words came out in a single breath.

"I thought you wanted things from me. Like that kiss." Eren's words were hot on his earlobe, his hands rested on his abdomen. He could feel the heat of his chest on his back.

"Eren, you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do Levi. I'm grateful. Grateful that you rescued me, and fed me, cleaned me and got me away from drugs. I want to return the favor."

Levi scoffed, "Yes, I'm sure it's not you who wants more favors from me."

"We would both be doing a favor for each other. That sounds better, right?"

Levi could practically feel the desire in Eren's hands, the way his fingertips leaned in, just to hold his skin closer to his own. Levi would be lying if he said that he didn't want the same things. Life was bleak, lonely. Eren was a flame he couldn't contain; he was erratic and stupid, and so beautiful.

"Just shut up and follow me brat." Levi shrugged off Eren's arms, leading the way out of the room and down the other side of the huge hallway.

The double doors at the other end were even more large and elaborate. Levi swung them open with ease, entering. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if Eren followed him. Sure enough he did, closing the doors tight behind him. Levi made his way in the darkness to a candelabra on the table. He lit up a dozen candles, casting the giant room in a sepia light.

Eren noticed the room was grand and furnished, but their was no personality in any of it. It was all neat and tidy, as if it were a show room instead of someone's bedroom. Levi's voice suddenly filled the void room, "You're Mikasa's brother. You really think she would be okay with this?"

Eren felt his lips cock upwards, a feeling he used to have all the time, but not often anymore, "She's gone. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that much. If you guys were friends, which means that she liked you. I think she wouldn't care."

"I suppose so." Levi walked closer to Eren, until they were only a few footsteps away from one another, "I didn't want to want you like this. But, you've ensnared me Eren."

Eren reached out for Levi, only to have his hand captured. Levi's hand was tight on his wrist. "I thought it was you who wanted to be touched. Not the other way around."

"It's a mutual agreement, remember?"

"True." He walked those few steps separating them, his grip on his wrist never releasing. He guided Eren's hand to his lips.

Those thin, perfectly crafted lips leaned in, kissing the tips of Eren's fingers. Considering what a clean freak he was, Eren was surprised that he didn't make him wash his hands. The kisses were soft and cool against his hand. He circled the hand, kissing his palm, his wrist. He returned back to his fingers, pressing them against the opening of his mouth until he engulfed them inside the heated orifice.

Eren could feel his cheeks stain, he could feel the blood rushing through his body just a little bit faster, his pants suddenly feeling just a little bit tighter. Levi's tongue circled each digit, dove in between them before drawing back with a hard suck. His melted steel eyes were sharp with want as they looked up at the flustered Eren. When he released his fingers from his mouth, Eren wanted to groan out in protest.

"Get on the bed." Levi commanded.

Eren, suddenly realizing that he really was going to get somewhere with the flawless drug lord, swallowed a lump in his throat. He stepped over to the tall bed, sitting on it.

Levi walked over to meet him, "Lie down Eren."

Eren wordlessly did as he was told.

He watched, his heart hammering in his chest, as Levi straddled his way on Eren's hips, both knees on either side of his thighs.

Levi's face was softer than usual, even if only the slightest bit. "Eren, I thought you wanted this. You've just been sitting there growing more red than a fucking tomato."

Levi pointing out that he was blushing didn't help, as he blushed even harder. "I-I don't know what you want me-"

"I'll wait for you." Levi's hands remained at either side of Eren's head, his eyes carving into him.

Eren felt so small in the situation he thought he had wanted, but was now shying away from. He scrunched his eyes closed for a moment, allowing his body to focus on the heat of Levi's legs by his own, the blow of his breath as he exhaled onto his face ever so gently.

When Eren's eyes snapped back open, they were hazy like beautiful green leaves dying in the middle of autumn. They were ready. He wouldn't hide anymore. He wouldn't be a coward. He wanted Levi, he wanted every part of him, and he wasn't going to stop now.

His hand reached up, resting on the back of Levi's neck. His skin was hot. He looked like he was crafted of marble, but he was human, just like him, just like everyone else who suffered though everyday in this insane world.

He pulled him closer, letting his eyes close again as he closed the distance between their lips. Just like before, their lips seemed to meld together, fit together at the seams. Their lips were mingling softly, dancing together until Levi finally commanded more, drawing back from Eren's lips only to come back and capture his bottom lip in between his teeth, stretching and biting the lip before releasing it. His tongue ran over the surface of his soft lips once more before he dove in. Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi's tongue running over his own. He explored all of his mouth, twisting around Eren's own tongue, digging deeper, his hands pushing harder into the surface of the bed.

Eren's breath was quickly becoming short as he grabbed harder on the back of Levi's neck, feeling the base of his silken hair. His other hand began on its own expedition, running down Levi's chest, feeling the hidden planes of lean muscle. He dug his hand under his shirt, pressing the palm of his hand against the warm skin.

Levi withdrew from his mouth, "Shit you're cold Eren."

Eren's eyes slowly eased open, his lips wet with saliva as he opened them to speak, "Oh." He commented lamely.

Levi pulled his hand out of his shirt, lifting up Eren's own. His long fingers traced Eren's abdomen, as if trying to memorize the dips and curves of each inch. His mouth followed suit, his tongue following each sigh and breath that Eren released. He made his way up to Eren's pink nipples. They were perked in the cool night air that was quickly becoming warmed by the lustful acts that were filing the air with the mild scent of sweat and saliva.

He let the pink appendage circle his nipple, white canines peaking out to bite at the sensitive skin. Eren let out a gasp, his head tossing back, his neck fully extended and exposed. Levi began to suck on the mound, watching Eren with churning eyes as he continued to release labored breaths. He grabbed one of Eren's hands that had been tossed back uselessly and guided it to the hem of his own pants.

Eren's eyes opened, "What are you doing?"

Levi stopped his administrations on his nipple to reply, "I want you to feel yourself. Feel me making you hot."

Eren didn't have a chance to turn pink, or to reply before Levi had unbuttoned his pants and forced his underwear down. His lips changed to the other nipple as his hand guided Eren's to his own length.

Eren was actually surprised to feel how hard he was. He couldn't remember the last time he had had true, real, sex. And never with someone like Levi, never with someone who made him melt just with a glance of those silver slits of eyes. Levi pushed down on his wrist, wanting Eren to urge himself on. Eren wrapped his hand around his own stiff member, trembling as he gave himself a few ragged strokes. He moaned out louder when Levi continued sucking on him in time with the strokes he gave himself.

Levi seemed to lose his patience. Which Eren didn't know could happen. Levi released his nipple, and smacked Eren's hand away from his weeping length, doing it himself now, increasing the pace. He leaned down, blowing a soft breath against the head of his cock. Eren's teeth tore at his bottom lip, trying to suffocate the scream that wanted to erupt from his mouth.

Levi released him from his hand. Leaning down to claim his lips again, his hand tugging at the base of his chocolate colored hair. In between kisses he spoke again, "Undress me."

Eren finally met Levi's gaze, noticing his hazy eyes, and his cheeks might have actually been glistening just a bit, his inky hair was scattered. Levi was coming undone. Just the thought could've sent him spiraling off the edge of ecstasy.

Eren's hands unbuttoned Levi's shirt, his previous prediction about his chest proving to be true. He was wrapped in lean muscles and milky-white, flawless skin. His pants came off easily because they were just thin pajama bottoms. His length came popping out of the fabric that had encased it, making Eren choke on the air he was breathing in.

"See something you like Jaeger?" A smug smirk played on the edge of Levi's lips.

How could he remain so confident at a time like this?

Eren wanted to hide form his gaze, and that unbelievably sexy smirk that was on his lips that had been all over his body. Eren could only nod, afraid that words would betray him.

Levi made sure Eren kept his eyes on him as he inserted his own, long, ivory fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating them in saliva. Eren gasped at the twitch in his cock and the pain that went shooting up his stomach, signaling how ready he was.

Levi withdrew his fingers, parting Eren's legs for better access to what he wanted. Eren leaned his head back, waiting for Levi to continue.

"Let me know if it's too much, brat."

"I will." Eren managed to speak out the two words with minimal difficulty.

Levi's fingers teased him, before finally entering him. Eren gasped out, as always, it was at first uncomfortable. Levi began kissing his raw lips again, distracting his mind. Levi forced more fingers in, twisting them, pulling them in and out. Eren began to feel his body responding, liking the way they tugged and pulled at the walls of the inside of his body.

"Levi," Eren moaned out, "I want you now. Stop."

Levi leaned back, drawing out his fingers. "Was that enough?"

"I need you now." The words dragged out of Eren's mouth.

"Tsk, brat." Levi kissed the tip of his nose and Eren's heart almost exploded inside his chest.

Eren's emerald eyes tried to turn away, but Levi held them. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed something like this so much. Eren, you really are something else."

"Will you just fucking hurry up?" Eren was about to die on the spot.

"Patience." Levi's breath spread across his face. "It's better slow and aching like this. I want to make you quiver."

Eren scrunched his eyes closed, "Levi."

When he opened his eyes after he didn't hear a reply from the man above him, he saw Levi coating himself with a clear liquid. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Levi pushed his legs farther apart again. Leaning down he kissed his lips again, the head of his cock pushing into Eren. Eren tossed his head back, a scream seriously about to erupt from his lungs, but Levi leaned in, swallowing his scream with a deep, sloppy kiss. Levi took his time, judging his movement by the contortion of Eren's face. When he was in all the way, he waited for Eren to say something.

Shimmering green eyes slowly were revealed from the lids that had been hiding them. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm waiting for you idiot."

Eren chuckled, that smile rising on his lips.

Levi almost lost it, Eren's smile perhaps was the most beautiful and hidden part of him. "You smiled." He commented softly.

Eren blushed, "Well you smirked earlier."

Levi hadn't even noticed he did, "Really?"

"Yeah, that shit's dangerous, don't show that to anyone."

"Why?" Levi's hands traced Eren's chest, "Is it just for you?"

"I-I…" Eren lost the words in his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eren responded, "You can move, it must be torture just waiting."

"I like it, you're really hot inside, in case you were wondering."

Eren flung his arm over his eyes to not only hide his embarrassment, but to hide his expression of the pleasure that wracked through him when Levi began to push in and out of him.

He couldn't stop the moans, "Levi…"

Levi moved in and out, deeper, faster. Eren could hear the pant in his breath.

Levi's fingers reached down, pulling away Eren's arm. "Eyes up here brat."

"B-But, I.." Eren struggled to finish his sentence when he met Levi's slate eyes that were glistening with desire, his hair was so dark, contrasting his perfect pale face.

Levi leaned down, kissing his neck, his hand trailing down to Eren's length that had been stranded between them. He stroked him base to tip in time with his thrusts. Eren moaned a slur of swears, his nails raking blunt scratches against Levi's back. He raised his legs around Levi's hips, putting them at a better angle. Levi struck Eren's sweet spot, making the younger man see stars.

"Levi…I-"

"Done already?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Levi's head rose from the crux of Eren's neck. "It's okay Eren." His free hand brushed away his loose hair, "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up." Eren moaned as he felt Levi's fingers squeeze his aching length.

"You have a bad habit of hiding. Look at me when you cum brat, I want to see your face."

Eren forced his gaze on the man above him. Levi was perfection. He was everything he would never be; yet they shared common ground somewhere along the way. He felt his heart ache, not from the beating, but from the feelings he had for this raven-haired man. It was ridiculous really, but after this he just wanted Levi to hold him and shower him with soft kisses. But he was probably pushing his luck with that wish.

A few deep thrusts and strokes later Eren felt himself building up and about to explode from the inside out. "Levi, I-I'm going to…"

"Good. I will follow you."

Eren blushed again; his hands reached up and pulled Levi in for a kiss. His body touching his, filling him, heating him, was just too much. He moaned out the older man's name, throwing back his head and releasing all over both of their stomachs.

Eren tightened around Levi so hard, he couldn't withdraw in time to hold back his release. He leaked into Eren with a soft moan of his name. Eren couldn't believe he had actually elicited a moan from Levi's lips.

Time passed slowly, their breath mingled together, the beat of their hearts calming. Levi withdrew when the time came, grabbing a towel to wipe his stomach free of Eren's mess. His eyes met Eren's, yet no words were spoken

"You should wash yourself. My bathtub is in there." Levi nodded towards the space.

Eren felt naked all the sudden, not physically, but inside of him, like he had been hollowed out on the inside. "Uh, are you sure you don't want to use it first?"

"You're the one who's worse off."

"Yeah, well, I'll be using that then." Eren awkwardly shimmied off the bed, and off to the bathroom, not bothering to turn back to the man who he had just had sex with.

He didn't know what the hell he had just done. Was that passion he saw deep within Levi's eyes, or just consuming lust? The steam of the bath soaked into his pores, into his mind.

The water was warm on his skin; the edge of the tub was a perfect white. If he was in a perfect world, Levi would be joining him in this bath, washing his back, teasing his skin with a loofa, then playful kissing would lead to a second round of love making. But no, he had been born into this world where nothing was right and fulfilling. He wondered if Levi would make him leave, send him back to his cell after he had toyed around with him for the night. This made Eren soak in the bathtub as long as he possibly could, without turning into a complete prune.

He dried off and put back on his clothes that had been so easily shredded off of his body. He noticed a few red marks, where Levi's lips or teeth had been a little more harsh than necessary. He didn't know whether to cherish them or hide them.

Back inside Levi's room, the candles had been blown out, leaving the entire space in darkness. Eren tried to navigate his way through the room without tripping and cracking his skull open. His hands touched the edge of the bed, where they had just lain together. But he could feel a form underneath the sheets, a soft body, the rise and fall of a chest. Was this Levi, sleeping?

Eren knew he had to sleep, but here, now, he was just so vulnerable. Ad exposed as he ever was, even more exposed than just a few moments ago.

He couldn't help himself as he reached down to touch that soft hair, brushing it back from his forehead. His fingers lingered on his skin, just touching him, made him feel better inside. Slate eyes snapped open and met his own in the darkness.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh," Eren removed his hand, "Just wanted to say goodnight."

Almost as mysterious as cats' eyes, Levi blinked, "Goodnight then."

Eren felt his heart wrench in his chest as he turned to leave. Before he could get out of reach, he felt a hand on his wrist. Eren was tugged back to the bed, Levi's lips meeting his own.

"D-does this mean you want me to stay?" Eren stuttered out.

Levi's perfect lips moved, barely visible in the dark, "Yes, it does."

Eren still seemed shocked by the request, even as Levi pulled his body under the sheets with his own.

"Your hair is way too soft, it's almost creepy." Long, skilled fingers were playing with thick tresses of chocolate hair.

Eren felt his lips curve into a smile he couldn't fight, he leaned back against the man who he would've never thought could make him feel this way. "I never really got to thank you for everything Levi, you've done a lot just to find me and bring me here."

Levi's hands halted their teasing, lowering their way to lay across Eren's side. "Mikasa meant a lot to me as a friend, and I knew how much she loved you."

"So, does that mean you're welcome in strange, Levi-avoidance speech?"

Levi fell silent for a few seconds, and Eren was worried he might have struck some type of nerve, but when he spoke again, his voice was calm and quiet.

"That means I have feelings for you in strange, Levi-avoidance speech."

"Oh.." Eren trailed off lamely. He wanted to reciprocate these strange feelings that were pulsing throughout his frame. His hands wandered up to where Levi's lay on his skin. He traced the soft surface of fingers with tight tendons and shiny, smooth nails.

"I have feelings for you too. I can't describe them…" Eren's brows furrowed with focus, searching for the right words to say.

Levi laughed. He laughed at him. Eren didn't know whether to be angry that he laughed at his semi-confession, or be shocked that he was making a soft chuckling sound that some might call a laugh.

"You're so young. You act tough skinned and hollow, but you're not."

"Neither are you." Eren retorted.

"More than you are."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up brat." Levi leaned down, kissing his forehead almost delicately.

Eren blushed in the dark of night.

"I…I also really appreciate tonight. I needed that."

"From anyone or me?" Levi's black eyebrow arched ever so slightly.

"From you, it wouldn't matter if it was anyone else."

Levi lay his head back down on his pillow, letting his eyelids slide close.

"What are you doing?" Eren turned to face him, nudging his shoulder with his hand.

"I'm ready to sleep now, aren't you?" One silver eye popped open to examine the young blushing boy in the monochrome colored night.

"Yeah, I am." Eren fell back down onto the bed, scooting just a little bit closer to Levi, enjoying the feeling of his heat against his back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Eren." Levi's arm found its way back around him, and secretly, Eren was relieved that it stayed there until he too fell asleep.

The morning after sex, you can expect one of two scenarios: the person left, or you wake up in each others arms as the sun gleams through the windows, birds chirping like natures' little alarm clocks. Eren Jaeger experienced none of the above when he woke up the next morning.

A scream.

A gunshot.

Shattered glass and footsteps, pounding against the floors that Levi himself had scrubbed so diligently.

Eren was so disoriented at first, he didn't know where he was, what time it was, or really what the hell was happening. He rubbed at his green orbs of eyes, until they came into focus.

It was Levi's perfect room with no personality. He remembered exactly how he ended up in this room, and last night's ordeal, and his cheeks stained pink briefly. He turned to face the body next to him in the bed.

He wanted to lie down and sleep longer. He wanted to have breakfast and have playful kisses turn into a heated make-out session. He wished the world were like it used to be. Everything would be so perfect if that were the case. Instead he was faced with a wide-eyed Levi who leapt out from his slumber to scan the room with sharp, intent eyes.

"What was that?" Levi snapped out.

"What do you mean?" Eren's voice was still laced with sleep.

"That so-"

Another bang erupted from downstairs.

This time Eren woke up.

"Eren, get out of the bed, we need to go, now."

Eren jumped up, following Levi, who was already running to his closet, grabbing a bag out of the depths within. He pulled a gun out of the black bag, checking to make sure it was full of bullets.

"What is happening?" Eren's eyes were wide with impending fear.

"We're leaving. We never have to come back. Me and you can start a better life together, how does that sound?" Levi wasn't even facing Eren's way. He was pulling on his pants and boots.

"Levi, don't avoid my questions, what the fuck is happening?"

"You don't want to run away with me?" He finally turned to face him. His features were calm as always, albeit the subtle panic in between his eyebrows.

"I would any day, just tell me what the hell is-"

"It's settled then," Levi interrupted, "Let's go."

Levi grabbed Eren's hand before they left out of an opposite door that they had come through last night.

Eren was bursting with frustration. He could be extremely stubborn when things weren't explained to him, when he didn't understand or was being put in the dark about something that was so obviously right around him.

Eren ripped his hand out of Levi's grip. The shorter man swiveled to look at him.

"Eren, don't do this right now. We need to hurry."

"No, I won't until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Levi sighed, his eyes tired even though they had gotten plenty of sleep.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened. One of the other drug companies has found out that this is where I've been hiding out and now they're trying to kill me."

A vein on Eren's forehead bulged, "You act like this is no big deal!"

"It usually isn't if we're quick about everything, now take my hand and hurry." Eren begrudgingly took Levi's hand in his own again and followed right behind him as they ran. They made their way down a flight of stairs to a back entrance. There was one of the black vans that Eren had been carried here in waiting out back for them.

Levi hit the side of the van with his free hand. "Let's go." He called out.

No response.

Levi looked back at Eren, "I'm going to see if everything is fine. Wait here okay?"

"Let me come with you idiot!" Eren was clearly fuming, yet his eyes seemed to be sorrowful of the fact that Levi didn't believe in him enough to help him out when he needed it most.

"You can't get hurt Eren. Now just wait for a minute brat." Levi's hand was tighter on his own for a minuscule moment before he turned and went up to see what was happening in the cab of the car.

Eren stood where he was told, still pissed that he had to wait like a damsel in distress while Levi was endangering himself for him. Eren felt like such a liability, he always caused people trouble. Luckily Levi appeared around the front of the van.

"Get in, we're driving it ourselves. Seems as though the driver has gotten his head blown off."

Eren's face contorted in disgust, but he ran up to the door of the van and hopped in. He sat in the passenger seat until he saw Levi jump into the driver's seat. He had to pull his seat forward a few inches in order to reach the pedals. If this weren't a life-threatening situation, Eren probably would've laughed at him.

They sped out of the back lot behind one of Levi's many headquarters and out onto the desolate streets. During the morning, no one ever lingered there. They were all inside passed out from last night's binge. Levi's foot was pushed down completely on the gas, the engine roared and hissed as the van jumped over the deep potholes in the road.

"Shit. I wasn't expecting that one. I'm sorry Eren."

Eren turned to Levi, just happy that they were safe and away. Eren let out a soft, nervous laugh, "Maybe we can start that new life, eh?"

Levi's stormy grey eyes met Eren's, "Sure."

"I'm just joking."

"It's not like I have anything to lose Eren, this life just gets me in trouble. I have enough money in that bag I took to support us for at least a year, and a luxurious year at that."

"There's no such thing as new beginnings in this world."

"You don't know shit then Eren, because you create your own sadness and your own pain. This job got me what I needed, what I wanted, you. Now I don't need it, we can do something else."

Eren's moss colored eyes shimmered in the daylight, "Do you really truly mean that Levi?"

"Of course I do, Eren." He turned to face Eren again, and he was divinity in motion in that precious moment. His features were still sharp and fierce, his ebony hair reflecting light in the day-glow of morning, his ash colored eyes were captivating. Eren wished he could capture that moment in his memory forever, in his heart forever.

The glass of the window gave way to the object crashing through it. Eren was still young; he was still innocent despite what he believed. He watched as Levi's face fell, as his eyes sparked once more, and then faded. Blood pooled out of a hole in his forehead.

"Levi!" Eren slid across the cab, catching his falling body into his arms, shaking him.

"Levi…Levi…. Levi…." Tears bulged on the edges of his eyes and trailed down in thick hot trails. Eren knew no one was steering the car that they were falling off the course of the road. Eren couldn't do anything, not even move a muscle. How could he let go of Levi? His fingers were desperately clinging in his hair, his warm blood staining the front of his shirt. He pressed his head to his chest, listening for any faint sounds. He knew a bullet to the head was not a good prognosis, but this was the Levi, his Levi, the one who was supposed to be indestructible and made of steel.

Silence.

Eren buried his face into the now cooling skin, Levi's hot blood falling on Eren's face, mixing with his uncontrollable tears. Eren's lips trembled as he tried to force out a sentence he should've spoken much sooner than this.

"Levi, I love you…"

_"Levi, it really is you. I couldn't believe it when I heard of the drugs going around under your name. Figured it must've been coincidence."_

_"Mikasa, I am not a man of coincidence."_

_"I suppose that is true." The woman with short black hair crossed the room; admiring all the nice things Levi had furnished his new house with._

_"What did you come here for?" Levi was never one with bullshitting._

_"I have a favor to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me, and don't lie to me if you agree to help."_

_"Tell me what it is."_

_Mikasa approached her friend, standing a few inches taller than him. She reached within the depths of her tan coat, pulling out a faded photograph, which she placed on the table. "The drug war has begun. My parents have died."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Save it. I didn't come to cry on your shoulder."_

_"What is it then?" Grey eyes met each other, smoldering with the words that they both didn't say aloud to one another._

_"Look here." She pointed to the boy next to her, younger than her by a few years with tasseled brown hair and electric green eyes. "This is my younger brother Eren Jaeger. Should I die too, I ask you Levi. No, I beg you, to protect him."_

_"Mikasa, I can't do that."_

_"Yes you can! With all this money you've inherited, you can care for him."_

_"No, I can't afford to have him as an obligation."_

_Mikasa tugged the scarlet scarf around her neck. Levi's eyes snapped to where it was hidden under her coat._

_"You still have this?"_

_"Of course, "Mikasa pulled out of his reach._

_Levi's eyes sparked with empathy for the smallest amount of time. "Fine. I will do it."_

_"Really? I-"_

_"But I will not just take him in, you too."_

_Mikasa's pink lips parted wordlessly._

_"If you need me, you just need to call, and you can both stay with me."_

_Mikasa seemed to find her grounding once again, "Thank you. This won't go under appreciated."_

_"Whatever." Levi turned to leave._

_"Levi," Mikasa called out, "I'm leaving this picture, just in case."_

_"It's your family, you should keep it Mikasa."_

_"Well, all the belongings in the house were completely destroyed in the fire from the bomb dropped on our house, this is all there is left. Use it to identify Eren if I am not around."_

_"You won't die Mikasa."_

_"You won't either Levi."_

_They need not say another word as Mikasa left the room._

_Levi walked up to the table; scooping up the photo he examined the small boy with the captivating, yet sorrowful and honest eyes._

_"Eren Jaeger. I made a promise to protect you, and I will do just that, no matter what."_

* * *

So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed my story. I won't be writing a new one for awhile. Maybe even next year, but probably a month or more break. I turned out so many stories in these past three months, I need a breather. But, I will always be formulating ideas and thinking of new stories that I would love to write for you guys. Sorry for the downer ending, but, not often do I believe everything is happily ever after. I am really thankful for you guys, if I didn't have your commentary and compliments, I probably wouldn't be able to write like I do. Please let me know what you thought of the story, the ending, and anything else you might like to see from me in the future. See you soon!


End file.
